


The Origin of Cookie

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: My Heart is Too Big to Love Just One of You [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't mess with John's Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Modern Era, Multi, Polyamory, Thin Mints, finals coping methods, girl scout cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every good nickname comes from somewhere, this is John's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you've all been dying to know why Eliza calls John "Cookie", and even if you weren't.... Here is why Eliza calls him "Cookie".

Finals week. Also known as the bane of every university student's existence. As an elementary education major, Eliza knew that she had a fairly light load when it came to final exams. She usually had to demonstrate classroom management skills or her ability to teach about a random topic. Sure, there were occasional essays, but ultimately it was on the easier side. Everyone had their own routine when it came to studying for finals and their way of coping with it. Lafayette tended to go out and party more during finals season, although he still aced his exams. Hercules would spend all of his time in the studio altering and re-altering every design until it was perfect. Alex would sit at his laptop for hours on end, typing away like a madman and ending up with essays twice as long as the required length and extensive study guides. Eliza didn't discover John's finals coping method until after she started dating him and Alex.

Now like any other sane person Eliza liked Girl Scout cookies, Thin Mints were a personal favorite. Now as much as she liked them nothing could compare to John. It was certainly an interesting way to handle the strain. The Girl Scouts tended to appear on campus around the middle of April, only a couple weeks before finals season kicked in, and Eliza would usually buy a box.

When Burr let Eliza into his and Alex's dorm room she saw a pretty amazing sight. Alex was tapping away on his laptop, of course, and John was pouring over one of his biology textbooks. This in and of itself wasn't too special, but piled up next to John were three boxes of Thin Mints. As if that wasn't enough, John had an open box in his lap and was steadily munching his way through it.

After giving her a flicker of a smile, Burr returned to his desk and slid on his noise-cancelling headphones, leaving Eliza with two distracted boyfriends.

"This looks like fun," Eliza giggled sat herself beside John, "these are my favorite," she added.

"Hmm?" John turned to look at her his mouth filled with cookie and a sprinkle of crumbs clinging to his lower lip.

"Thin Mints," said Eliza, reaching out to take one.

John made an absent-minded growling noise, hugging the box closer to his chest.

"I wouldn't do that," Alex said, not looking away from his screen, "John is really protective about his cookies."

"But there's so many of them," pouted Eliza.

Alex laughed slightly, "Just you wait."

Eliza sighed and pulled out her own study materials, leaning back against the head board of the bed and tucking her toes under John's thigh.

"You sound like you speak from experience," Eliza replied flipping through her notes.

"I do," Alex smiled, "trust me Bets."

Over the next couple hours, the only soundtrack in the room was a steady crunching from John's general area and Alex's typing accompanied by the occasional flipping of pages.

Oddly enough, it was Alex who broke the silence with a loud groan as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Finished?" Eliza asked.

"Yes," replied Alex.

Eliza closed her own notes and dropped them off the side of the bed. Alex was watching John with a find expression on his face. She turned her focus to John and nearly gaped in surprise. The boxes of Thin Mints that had been by John's side all appeared to be completely empty. John had started chewing on his lip instead and it was steadily becoming more and more red.

"Oh sweetie," Eliza pouted slightly, "that looks like it hurts."

John had been brought out of his studying trance by Eliza's voice, he was now vaguely aware of the twinge of pain that coursed through his lips.

"Oh," John said absently, reaching into the box on his lap, but of course finding it empty, "Um."

"Enough studying," Eliza announced.

"Agreed," sighed John, closing his textbook and flopping backwards.

The bed was fairly narrow, but wide enough that John's entire upper body rested on it, his legs bent and his feet resting on the floor. His shirt was riding up slightly.

"Looks like you've got a bit of a cookie belly," Eliza giggled.

John groaned and tried to cover it.

"Isn't it adorable?" Alex asked, "Also a very comfy pillow."

Eliza flipped her body around and rested her head on John's stomach, giving a small hum of contentment.

"Soft," she agreed.

Where John had been initially feeling very awkward at first he now found himself enjoying the way Eliza was curled up beside him.

"I could just stay here all day," Eliza sighed.

John ran his fingers lightly through Eliza's hair. Alex must have knelt at the foot of the bed because the next thing she saw was his face as he rested his cheek on John's belly as well.  
Alex gave Eliza a small peck on the lips then winked and turned so that his lips were pressed against John's exposed skin, blowing a loud raspberry.

John jerked slightly at that and playfully bat at Alex's head, "Stop it," he laughed.

"No," Alex grinned, "you love it and you know it."

Before John could protest, Alex blew another three raspberries in quick succession. Eliza hid her giggles in John's shirt as he laughed harder.

 

Eventually their laughter died down, Eliza readjusted her position feeling very cozy as she could feel the rise and fall of John's belly.

John shifted, a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Happens every time," Alex chuckled.

"Don't laugh at my pain," John shot him a look.

It didn't take Eliza long to realize he must have one hell of a stomach ache from all those Girl Scout cookies. Now she knew exactly what she was going to say... It just didn't happen that way.

"Oh, cookie-"

Alex burst out laughing again. 

"Ow," John said through his own chuckles. 

Eliza felt herself blushing. Her mouth had worked faster than her brain, that was for sure. 

"I kinda like that," John said quietly. 

Eliza's cheeks burned, "What?"

"Cookie," John grinned, "I like you calling me that."

Even though her blush was stubbornly staying put Eliza couldn't help but smile at that.


End file.
